warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heather Series/Characters
The Heather Series/Characters Back to The Heather Series:The Heather Series Seaclan 'Seaclan Leader:'Seastar- A blueish green tom with green eyes 'Seaclan Deputy:'Swallowfeather- A brown tom with yellow eyes and a tan chest and stomach 'Seaclan Medicine cat:'Berryleaf- A pinkish blue she-cat with blue eys and black paws (Apprentice:Honeypaw) 'Warriors of Seaclan:' Nightclaw-All black tom with yellow eyes and a white upside down triangle on his forehead (Apprentice:Squirrelpaw) Hollyfeather-Black she-cat with purple eyes (Apprentice:Runningpaw) Talonclaw-Brown tom with a white patch on his chest, a black muzzle, and brown eyes (Apprentice:Shinepaw) Sunrise-Sunny yellow tom with amber eyes and orange paws (Apprentice:Skypaw) Flashthunder-Stormy gray tom with piercing yellow eyes and a scar going across his face (Apprentice:Lionpaw) Larchwing-Light brown she-cat with emerald green eyes (Apprentice:Fernpaw) Meadowheart-Sunny yellow she-cat with light green eyes (Apprentice:Heatherpaw) Scarclaw-Tan tom with amber eyes and a long scar going down his back and stops at the top of his head (Apprentice:Eaglepaw) 'Apprentices of Seaclan:' Honeypaw-A golden tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (Medicine cat apprentice) Squirrelpaw-Brown tom with yellow eyes and a fluffy tail Shinepaw-Silver she-cat with sparkling ocean blue eyes Skypaw-Misty lightblue she-cat with dark blue eyes Lionpaw-Orange tom with a fluffy mane around his head, which is light brown, and has amber eyes Runningpaw-Sleek black tom with ocean blue eyes and white paws Fernpaw-Greenish silver she-cat with dark green eyes Heatherpaw-Reddish brown she-cat with ocean blue eyes and black paws Eaglepaw-Brown tom with an all white head and yellow eyes Seaclan Queens: Flowerwhisker-White she-cat with green eyes Dapplefur-Beautiful dapple she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Dawnpaw) Seaclan Kits: Splashkit-Light blue she-cat with ocean blue eyes Hazelkit-Golden dapple she-cat with green eyes Seaclan Elders: Morningglory-Light yellow she-cat with green eyes Ghostclaw-Gray tom with amber eyes Desertclan Desertclan Leader:Sandstar- Sandy tan tom with amber eyes (Is actually the father of Scarclaw, but abandoned Scarclaw in Seaclan and became the leader in Desertclan) Desertclan Deputy:Mouseclaw- White tom with yellow eyes Desertclan Medicine Cat:Flowersky- Yellow she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice:Morningpaw) Desertclan Warriors: Venomtooth-Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice:Snakepaw) Stoneclaw-Gray tom with blueish gray eyes (Apprentice:Badgerpaw) Sundapple-Sun dappled she-cat with purple eyes (Apprentice:Foxpaw) Russetheart-Reddish tom with amber eyes (Apprentice:Spiderpaw) Waterstream-Blue she-cat with sea green eyes Dogface-Brown tom with dog scars down his face and blue eyes Blackstep-White tom with jet black paaws and tail with blue eyes (Apprentice:Coalpaw) Gingerheart-Ginger orange she-cat with emerald green eyes (Apprentice:Barkpaw) Desertclan Apprentices: Morningpaw-Sunny yellow apprentice with amber eyes (Medicine cat apprentice) Snakepaw-Sleek greenish tom with amber eyes Badgerpaw-Black and white tom with yellow eyes Foxpaw-Firey orange tom with a bushy tail, black paws, black ears, white chin, white chest, white belly, and blue eyes Spiderpaw-Jet black tom with green eyes Coalpaw-Coal gray tom with amber eyes Barkpaw-Brown tom with yellow eyes Desertclan Queens: Cloudsun-Light yellow she-cat with emerald green eyes Desertclan Kits: Solarpaw-Dark blue tom with light blue eyes Deathpaw-Black tom with firey red eyes Desertclan Elders: Ferntail-Green she-cat with yellow eyes (Retired Desertclan leader) Stormclan Stormclan Leader:Stormstar- Dark stormy-gray tom with green eyes. Stormclan Deputy:Fireblaze- Firey orange tom with amber eyes. Stormclan Medicine cat:Featherleaf- Silvery she-cat with blue eyes. Stormclan Warriors: Dawnsky-Golden she-cat with amber eyes Stormclan Apprentices: Stormclan Queens: Stormclan Kits: Stormclan Elders: Fangclan Coming Soon!!!!!!